The Start of A Pokemon Journey-Kanto (16)
by Latara Hanu
Summary: The start of a pokemon journey begins and 16 year old Latara can't wait. Neither can her Espeon. But this journey may not be what it seems...
1. On to Pallet Town,Kanto!

Chapter 1:On to Pallet Town,Kanto

It was Saturday at somewhere around 10 O'clock. A normal day (oh what am I saying? My life isn't normal.) but today was a truly not normal day. Actually it was an exciting day...sorta. Hey I'm Latara. The Black Haired and Black Eyed 16 year old. Mu life's as normal as that of a teenager/superhero can be.

I was sound asleep. It was quiet until little miss Espeon started clawing at my feet (it really tickled). I slowly sat up. -yawn- "Morning Espeon,Snivy...AH!" I thought I was dreaming. Right there only a few feet away was a snivy...in my bed.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" "I see your up." My uncle (also know as Doctor Strange.) came in. "Yea I am. Now can you tell me why a snivy is on my bed?" My uncle gave me a puzzled look. "You forgot already?" Luna said in her sweet yet insulting tone. "Uh...apparently I did. Can you remind me?" Luna gave out an annoyed sigh. "The note to Professor Juniper " "OH. Right" -yawn- ''Well see ya in an hour" "Oh no you don't" Luna started yelling at me. I just zoned out until a certain sentence came up. "You're suppose to be meeting Professor Oak and get your Kanto starter pokemon. Remember?" "Oh right...silly me." I hoped out of bed...well really slouched out. I was taking it pretty slow,until."OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

I was raging threw my closet trying to find my poke-outfit. (I have an outfit for everything) "_Um Hello?"_ "WHAT?!...oh I see you have my outfit all nicely placed on the bed" "_Yea I do. That's how I roll."_ My outfit was pretty cute. It was a black tank top with some sort of hot pink pokemon symbol on it and a thin black vest. Jean shorts,black stitched boots and black gloves. My hair was in a ponytail and i had a black hat with another hot pink pokemon symbol (i think it's the same one).

It didn't surprise me that Espeon had it out. She's quite nifty. She probably had it out before she woke me up. "Yes well..." My stomach growled. "I don't suppose you have breakfast ready?" "_Sadly I don't._" She put her pinkish purple paws up. "_No thumbs"_ "But you have psychic. You could levitate the eggs." _"I guess._" "I'm sure uncle has breakfast ready." He didn't. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd have something at the pokemon center." "Well I would of but...I mean...I...um..." "Hurry up your gonna be late!" Luna raged out at me. And I mean RAGED. "Oh right! Bye uncle." I grabbed snivy's pokeball and put him in. "_Wait for me_" Espeon jumped on my shoulder,digging her claws into it. (I didn't really feel it.)

I walked down the stairs and took a sec to breathe in the Manhattan air. Both Espeon and I coughed...it was Manhattan,what good air is there to breathe? I crossed 4th Ave. and zoomed for the alley way until..."Hey,Latara." "Oh no." I mumbled to myself. That was the voice of red head, reporter wanna be Mary Jane Watson. Darn it. I quickly pushes Espeon into my bag,turned around and smiled. "Hey M.J." "Where you off to in such a hurry?" M.J asked in her reporter like tone. "Um..." all of a sudden 'Wheel of Excuses' popped in my head. I've been spending to much time with your friendly neighborhood Web-Head. I shook it off. "Um...the library?" "But that's a mile AWAY from 4th Ave." She gave me a stern but puzzled look. "I'm taking the scenic route?" And of course she didn't believe me, that's M.J for ya. I needed to shake her off. "Is that Spider-Man?" Of course she gave me a weird look but when i didn't flinch or make another excuse...she looked back and I ran. "Quick Espeon teleport!" _"One teleport to Pallet Town coming up" _and just like that...we were...in Pallet Town.

* * *

**Hey ya'll! It's me Latara**

**Espeon-And me.**

**Yea. In case you're wondering,no Luna...ever.**

**Espeon-Yea I miss her.**

**SHUSH! You'll give away a part of another story!**

**Espeon-oh right sorry**

**Blabermouth**

**Espeon-EXCUSE ME?!**

**You're excused :P**

**Espeon- -_- I hate you**

**Ik you mean love!**


	2. 3 Pokemon 1 Choice

Chapter 2:3 Pokemon 1 Choice

The air was nice and cool. It had the scent of wild cherry blossoms. Espeon hopped out of my bag and landed feet first on the ground. "Ready to go?" Luna asked. She finally calmed down. She's kind but can be real hot headed at times. Espeon's the same and so am I. We can all be nice or get a little hot headed and insulting,but that's why we make great friends. "Yea. Come on Espeon,we got a pokemon to pick." _"Ok."_

About an hour past and we were still wandering around. trying to find the lab. _"I think we're lost."_ "You don't say? I kinda knew that!" (See what I mean?) "Check the map on your labtop." "Good idea,Luna." I pulled out my labtop and typed away. "Ok. I know where we're going." _"Well duh. We're going to Professor Oak's lab."_ I wanted to strangle Espeon for that remark...but we had things to do. "I mean I know which way to go."

After walking for about another hour we came to a big field with lots of pokemon. ponyta and rapadash were galloping around. pollywhirl and pollytoad were there to. "I think we're here." I walked inside and saw 3 pokeballs but nothing else. _"You'd think someone would be here. This is a lab after all." _"Yea..." She was right...but I still wanted to strangle her...maybe it was for tickling me or that other remark...or I was just hungry,and i really was hungry.

All of a sudden a grey haired man in a lab coat came out from a hall. "You must be Latara." "Um yes I am...and your Professor Oak I presume?" I stopped listening after a bit...I really was hungry so I wanted to pick my pokemon and go get some lunch. "There are many different types of pokemon,but the 3 starter types are:water,grass and fire." All things I knew. He threw up a pokeball. "This is Charmander,a fire type." He threw a 2nd one. "Squirtle a water type." And a 3rd... "Finally Bulbasaur a grass type."

I studied all of them and what the evolved into. That's how i knew to pick a snivy as my Unuva starter,cyndiquil for Johto a turtwig for Sinnoh and a torchick for Hoen. I was prepared! "Hmm..." I grabbed some pokemon food and held my hand out. The trio looked at each other but charmander was the only one who came up and took some food. I knew he was the right pokemon. Professor Oak explained some more about taking care of pokemon (i don't think he saw Espeon or he would known ik these things) after explaining a bit more and handing me charmander's pokeball we where on our way to the pokemon center for lunch...mmm lunch!_"LUNCH HO!" _"LUNCH HO!" So quicker than a quick attack we were at the pokemon center.

* * *

**'Espeon'-We sure got there late**

**It wasn't my fault,you should of teleported us to the lab!**

**'Espeon'-Shoulda,Woulda,Coulda**

**Didn't!**

**Espeon-True**

**Yea **


	3. Pika-You

Chapter 3:Pika-you!

When we got to the pokemon center it was about 3:35 so we were just in time for lunch. _"LUNCH!" _Espeon ran for a table. I grabbed her tail. "Hold on." I walked up to the counter. "Hello Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy was peppy 4 sure. I don't know why but she was. "Nurse Joy could you do a checkup for my pokemon?" "Sure." She really was cheery. I put down the pokeballs that held my kirlia,gotharita,hitmonlee,sawk and throh. I wanted my lucario to have a check up to but he refuses to get in that pokeball...so he winds up stalking me and doesn't show unless I see him or I'm in trouble. One not as rare as the other.

While waiting we headed for the pokemon center cafeteria. It was small but cute. The walls were a greyish white and the floors were a whitish pink. _"So where we heading after lunch?"_ I shrugged. I had no idea I didn't plan past this part. "I guess I'll train with Charmander." "Great Plan." If only i could smack Luna. But I couldn't.

After lunch charmander and I did some training. "Charmander use flamethrower!" _"Char...MANDER!"_ _"hmm...I give it a 6.5." _I gave Espeon an evil snivy look then went back to training. "Charmander tackle!" "_Charmander!" " 6.8." _I looked back at Espeon. "Oh hush you!" Just then we saw a thunder bolt through the trees. "Oh wow." _"We better go see if anyone's in trouble." _"Right! Charmander return." I hoped off the ground and started flying threw the air. Espeon was right behind me. (She can use psychic on her paws)

I looked back to make sure she was ok,and then... _**Twack!**_ I flew smack in the middle of a tree and pidgey flew everywhere! "Maybe I should just ride my bike..." So that's what I did. Being the niece of the Sorcer Surpreme,I learned some tricks. Ex. Conjuring stuff up.I hopped on my bike with Espeon in the basket and peddled to the medal. "Again!" I heard a voice coming from through some bushes. I stopped my bike and peered threw. There was a young boy and a pikachu. "Cool a Pikachu!" I scanned Pikachu with my pokedex but before it could tell me anything but it's name... _**ZAP! BOOM!**_Pikachu zaps and destroys my bike. (I really liked that bike)

I just stood there looking at the remains of my bike. I turned around and walked through the brush. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BIKE!" Both the young boy and his Pikachu peer to the side of me to see my burnt bike. "Oops...sorry." "SORRY? SORRY?! YOU DESTROY MY BIKE AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY?!" "I'm really sorry?" "What's your name? You owe big time!" "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. And this is Pikachu." "Obviously." I rolled my eyes but they stopped at Espeon who was giving me that 'well?' look. I let out a deep sigh. "I'm Latara. And this is Espeon." "Um...Hi. I really am sorry about destroying your bike." "It's not a huge deal...but you still owe me." "Ok well...how?" "By giving me the money to fix it you dweeb!" "Oh well...I got no money on me...sorry!" I wanted to kill him for saying that...actually for destroying my bike. Idk why I didn't but I didn't. "So you heading anywhere certain?" "No just traveling around Kanto...Why?" "Well I'm traveling to so maybe we could travel together until I get the money to pay you back?" I didn't like the idea of traveling with a dweeb and his pikachu but I really didn't have choice. So we left and there we went...on to Cerulean City.

* * *

**Well that was quite the predicament.**

**Espeon-Yea is kinda was.**

**Kinda? He blew up my bike! Then had the crazy idea of traveling together!**

**Espeon-But you agreed. -gasp- You like Ash! You like Ash!**

**SHUT UP!**

**Espeon-But you do don't ya?**

**NO NOW SHUT IT!**

**Espeon-make me!**

**-duck tapes Espeons mouth- There I made ya shut up!**

**Espeon-[mumbling] Well played.**


	4. The More The Mistier

Chapter 4:The More The Mistier

"WE'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" "No we're not." "ASH KETCHUM YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO SENSE OF DIRECTION!" "DO TO!"

*pauses* Ok so you don't get confused let me explain and recap. After getting my Kanto starter charmander,I met a young boy named Ash Ketchum and his pikachu. Pikachu completely obliterated my bike so I'm forced to travel with both of them until Ash can pay me back. We're trying to find Cerulean City so Ash can challenge the Cerulean gym. Of course there's a forest and of course neither of them have any sense of direction as previously stated. I'd easily use my abilities but that'll bring up questions and other things. (That's why I was trying to get rid of M.J in a previous chapter.) Let's get back to the story *resumes*

"We NEED to get out of this forest!" "We NEED to get to the gym!" _"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" _Of course I'm the only one who can hear Espeon so I'm the only 1 that stopped...for about 5 seconds! "ASH OUR SURVIVAL IS MORE IMPORTANT THAT A STUPID GYM!" "SO?!" _He did not just ask me 'So?' to a question like that! _

"UGH!" I got out my lab top and started typing. "WE GOTTA...hey whatcha' doin'?" "Trying to find where we are now pipe down." It was quiet for about 5 minutes then out of no where,and I mean no where, this pidgey flew by. I didn't care,but Ash sure did. "COOL! A pidgey! I should catch it! It might help in my battle." _If we ever get out of here you dimwit._

While Ash tried to catch pidgey (and failed miserably I might add) I was trying to find a way out of that darn forest. "Ok I know how to get out." "Good now...OW! Help Me!" I turned around to see that Ash and Pikachu were getting attacked by that uncatchable pidgey. I wanted to laugh so badly...but I had to save the dweeb. "Espeon use growl!" And so she did scaring away that pecking pidgey. "Thanks." I didn't answer,I just walked. After about another hour we finally got to Cerulean City,home of the Cerulean Gym. "Ok we're here now go do your stupid battle and let's get out of here." I was still quite annoyed so I didn't socialize with Ash or Pikachu much. "OH YEA! My 1st badge here I..." I giggled. He and Pikachu ran smack in the door,not paying any attention to the not attached.

_'Dear Trainers,_

_ The Cerulean Gym is closed due to flooding in _

_ the battle arena. We are terribly sorry but no gym_

_ battles can be held until further notice. We Truely_

_ are sorry. Enjoy the rest of Cerulean City until then. _

_ Sincerely,_

_Daisy,Violet and Lily.'_

"Aw man." "Sorry Ash but they're closed. Seems we came here all for nothing." "But I wanted my 1st gym badge." "Let's head to Pewter City. They have a gym there to." "YEA! Here I come...PEWTER CITY GYM!" I just giggled...and smiled.

On our way back threw the forest we ran into that pidgey again. "Hey Ash Wanna try and catch it?" "Heck Yea! Pikachu I choose..." We just stared at the sky...there were hundreds of angry pidgey. "Oh no...Pidgey's got friends...lots of 'em!" The 4 of us just watched for a while,I'm ashamed to say Ash made the 1st move. "Pikachu,Thunderbolt! Rapid Fire!" Pikachu did as commanded,shooting his thunderbolt into random directions. All but one pidgey flew off...the one that started this whole thing. Ash was really determined to catch it now. "Pikachu,Thunderbolt!" _"PIKACHUUUUUUU!" _Pidgey was knocked out...and Ash caught him.

It was a happy ending...at least until we met Misty. "AHHHHHH!" A scream came from the forest. "We better check it out." "Right." As we shot off in the direction of the scream we found a young girl,about Ash's age, behind a bike...a burnt bike. "Not again." and with that...I facepalmed. " "You did this?!" She was mad...furious even. "Nope," I said calmly. "He did." I pointed to Ash and Pikachu. "YOU DESTROYED MY BIKE!" _OOO, Deja_ Vue. "Let me guess," Ash talked like the words were written down. "I have to pay you back the money to fix the bike? But the thing is I don't have any money on me..." I interrupted "That's why I'm traveling with him." He continued. "So how about we travel together until I get the money to pay both you back?" The girl was quiet for a few moments. "Ok fine. By the way my name's Misty." "I'm Latara and this is Espeon." "I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

-**Later in Cerulean City- **Ash finally got his gym badge and though I can't remember what happened I know it involved tight spaces and close calls.

**-A bit after the gym battle this happened-** "So your telling us that the Cerulean Gym leaders are you sisters?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Yep! Cool right?" "Well yea I guess." Ash just didn't believe it. "So that's why your name's Misty. The Cerulean City Gym is a water type gym." "Mmmhmm." "Oh...well that makes sense." "Ash you little dweeb." "WHAT DID I DO?!" We all laughed...well except Ash._ We made a new friend, Ash won his 1st gym badge and caught his Pidgey...it wasn't such a bad day._

* * *

**Hey Poke-fans everywhere! It's me Latara!**

**Misty-And Me! No Espeon today so I'm here!**

**Yea I kinda kidnapped Misty. Hope it's ok.**

**Misty-It should be.**

**Still can't believe your sisters lied about the flooding**

**Misty-I can.**

**Yea...anywho. Misty we got along pretty well. Ash not withstanding.**

**Misty- *Giggle* Idk we did kinda get along the 3 of us.**

**How about 4?**

**Misty-You mean...**

**That's right folks. Next up we meet another trainer,have some more fights and make fun of Ash!**

**Misty-I look forward to that.**

**Oh 4 sure. So Tune in next time! I'm Latara**

**Misty-I might not be here**

**And this is the story of a Fantastic Journey! Bye!**


	5. Four's A Crowd

Chapter 5:Four's A Crowd

We left the pokemon center at about 10:00 a.m so of course we had breakfast. The Cerulean City pokemon center is of course...blue. A crystal blue floor with mid-shade blue walls and to top it of a dark blue ceiling. Breakfast was great to...unless you don't like sea food. They had food for the people who didn't to but it was mainly sea food. Misty and I didn't mind. Can't say the same for Ash boy puked about 5 times before we left. ICK!

The travel to Pewter City wasn't all that bad. We got lost a few times but that gave me time to insult Ash on his lack for sense of finally got there at around 11:30 a.m so you can guess how many insults I we got there Ash had his heart set on finding the gym. "You think we should tell him he passed the gym?" Misty wanted to get out of here,it was written all over her face. "Nah. He'll figure it out". "Ok...if you say so". I knew it would take about an hour for him to realize it,maybe even more,but he was determined...oh what am I saying? It was down right hilarious watching him run around like a psychotic Zigzagoon!

Eventually he ruined the fun and asked for directions. He was pretty mad when he found out we didn't tell him that he passed it. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU 2! YOU COULD OF TOLD ME"! In a pointless attempt to save him before he went of the deep end...I lied. "We didn't know". "OH SURE YOU DIDN'T"! "Never trust a girl". He mumbled to himself but Misty and I heard it clear as day. "WELL FINE!IF YOU DON'T WANT US AROUND!" And with that the conversation ended. Misty and I walked off and completely ignored whatever the heck Ash was yelling. Of course since I wasn't there I can't tell you how the battle went. I can however tell you that he got creamed,but finally won his battle with the Pewter City Gym Leader.

Misty and I were still upset with Ash but worried when he didn't come back to try and find us. (Fact was that we were the only ones with sense of direction at the time) "Where's Ash? I'm getting worried". Misty really was worried. You could easily hear it in her voice. "Maybe we should check near the gym". After finding nothing near the gym we decided to look in it. "Misty maybe Ash is battling inside". "Yea Maybe". "Well? Watcha' waiting for? Let's Go!" We walked in. It was dark and damp. Perfect for trying to find someone...NOT!

Misty slided closer to me and I slid closer to her. We were both a bit freaked out. The Gym Leaders appearance didn't help were slowly walking then all of a sudden a voice rang out threw the darkness. "I'm guessing you want to challenge the gym".A flash of light appeared and there was a young man sitting there. "AHHHHHHH!" We both screamed like there was a ghost right in front of us. We finally calmed down after realizing it was just a person...nothing more. "Uh...no we're trying to find our friend". Misty was still a bit freaked out. But we each took turns describing him. "He's about 4 feet". "Has black hair". "And has a Pikachu". "Ah yes. He won a battle about a half hour ago". "Ok...thnx. Come on Misty!" And out we ran.

"Where could he be?" Neither of us knew. "Maybe...um...possibly...the pokemon center?" It was pretty late. around 8:00 p.m so we figured he would of checked in a room...we were wrong. "No I'm sorry. No one named Ash Ketchum has rented a room". Nurse Joy was 0 help.

We kept searching and finally stopped at 9:02 p.m. "Maybe *sniffle* Maybe he left without us". Misty was so upset she was crying. We may both of hated the kid for destroying our bikes but her wasn't all that bad. We were walking back when we saw a figure on the other side of the lake. "ASH!" We both yelled in excitement.

We rushed over to the other side of the lake. "ASH!" Misty flung herself over to him and hugged him...for a quite some time I might add. "We were worried." "We've been looking all over for you." Ash just looked at both of us puzzled. "I've been here the whole time." We wanted to strangle him for worrying us like that...but instead we both just looked and him...and smiled.

While walking back we met up with the Pewter City Gym leader. "Ash. Here take this." The Gym Leader handed Ash a badge. "Proof that you won your battle at the Pewter City Gym." "wow...thanks." Ash cheered a bit. I kinda zoned out and ignored the whole cheering. "I wanted to ask..." "Yea? Come on. Out with it!" "I've always wanted to be a pokemon breeder so if it's ok with the rest of you...you mind if I travel along with you 3?" "No. We don't mind at all." After saying his goodbyes the Gym Leader,and the rest of us,set out. "I forgot to ask...what's you name?" "Oh...I forgot to introduce my self didn't I? Well I'm Brock." "I'm Latara and this is Espeon." "I'm Misty. And I'm sure you know Ash." "Mmhmm." So with our introductions done we set course for Vermilion City.

* * *

**Espeon-*Giggle* That was cute. I found it adorable that Misty hugged Ash.**

**Espeon-Oh btw Latara isn't available right now so I'm taking over for today.**

**Espeon-Idk a lot about the next chapter but I can tell you this:It'll be shocking.**

**Espeon-HAHAHA! Get it? Shocking? Oh well if you don't get it you will I'm sure.**

**Lucario-Espeon! Your using up all of Latara's space!**

**Espeon-Oh come on Lucario! She'll never know!**

**Lucario-Sure *Rolls eyes***

**Espeon-I think I liked you better as a riolu.**

**Lucario-If I hadn't evolved you and Latara would probably be dead!**

**Espeon-Whatever. I'm getting a poffin.**

**Lucario- OH NO YOU DON'T!**

**The way you 2 hate each other is adorable.**

**Hey Guys. Yea I'm here. Espeon just took over when I took a break.**

**But she's right. The next chapter will be shocking. 1 way or another.**

**So tune in next time. I'm Latara.**

**Espeon-I'm Espeon.**

**Lucario-I'm annoyed.**

**And this is the story of an Amazing Journey. Bye!**


	6. An Electrifying Battle

Chapter 6: An Electrifying Battle.

"All right! Vermilion Gym here I come." "Ash slow down. We just got here. Can't we take a break?" "No way! We can take a break after the battle." "Ugh. Why do we have to go to the battle? I mean it's not like we can do much help." _" I agree." _"Espeon you're not even walking." _"Well I'm trying to help you out." _"Yea sure." "Gym battle 1st then we can do whatever you guys wanna do." "I doubt it." We went over to the Vermilion Gym. Ash pushed the doors opened. "Well what do we have here? A trainer who wants to challenge my gym?" "Yea. I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a gym battle!" "Well I don't know how you expect to defeat me with a mere pikachu...but as a gym leader I must accept. Follow me." We followed him into a room that had a battle arena (of course) and a few bleachers. "Ok. This will be a one on one battle. The battle will end when either side's pokemon in unable to continue. And...begin!" "Pikachu, let's go." _"Pika." _"Raichu, ten hut!" _"Raichu."_ "A raichu." I pulled my pokedex out. 'Raichu the mouse pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high voltage power. When electricity builds up inside its body, it becomes feisty. Its electric charges can reach even 100,000 volts. Careless contact can cause even foes several times its size to faint.' "Oh wow. Ash is up against some tough competition."

"I'll give you the 1st move." "You'll regret that. Pikachu Thunder!" "Raichu counter with Thunder!" Both were giving it there all. But Raichu's thunder hit. "Raichu use Mega Punch." _"Raichu." _"Pikachu!" "This shouldn't take much longer. Raichu, Thunder shock!" _"Raichuuu" _ "Pikachu get out of the way!" It was to late. The thunder shock hit. Pikachu was knocked out. "Pikachu is unable to battle. Raichu wins. Which means the victory goes to the gym leader!" "Pikachu..." "You can't win without power. Power is everything. Ash if you want to beat me your gonna have to evolve your pikachu. Here." He threw Ash a green stone. "It's a thunder stone. It'll make Pikachu evolve." Then he walked away. "Ash! Ash you gotta get Pikachu to the pokemon center." "Right." We rushed over to the pokemon center. In about an hour Pikachu was fine. "So Ash...are you gonna evolve Pikachu?" Ash looked down at Pikachu who was sleeping. "No. I'm gonna beat that guy without evolving Pikachu." "K well good luck." We stayed at the pokemon center. The next day we went back to the gym. "So you're challenging me again with that pikachu huh?" "Yea I am." "Well then I'll have fun kicking it's butt again."

"The battle between Ash, the challenger and , the gym leader is about to commence. Both sides will use one pokemon each. The battle is over when either side's pokemon is unable to continue. And...begin!" "Pikachu let's go." _"Pika!" _"Raichu ten hut!" _Raichu." _"Challenger get's the 1st move." "Ok then. Pikachu quick attack!" Pikachu did as commanded. "Raichu, Thunderbolt." _"Raichu!" _Pikachu was dodging every bolt of electricity, then hit Raichu. _"Raiiiii!" _"Oh. Ok then. Raichu use growl!" "Pikachu get behind it with agility!" _"Pika!" "Rai?" _"Now Quick attack!" _"Pika!" "Raiiiii!" _"Yea! Go Ash and Pikachu!" "Grr..you're starting to get on my nerves kid. Raichu Thunder Wave!" _"Raichuuuuuu!"_ "Agility!" _"Pi, Pi, Pi PIKA!" "Rai?" _Raichu was confused. "Finish it up Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" _"Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" "Raichu..." _"Raichu is unable to battle. The victory goes to Ash and Pikachu!" "YEA! Pikachu we did it!" _"Pika!" _"Ash." "Huh?" "I was wrong. I thought power was everything. But the way you confused Raichu like that...well it just proves that there are other ways to win a battle. Here." He gave Ash a badge. "The Thunder Badge. Proof that you won here." "All right! I just won...the Thunder Badge!" _"PIKA!" _

"So...where we going now?" "Hmm..." Brock looked at the map. "The closest city is Celadon City." "Ok then! Celadon Gym...here I come!" Misty and I smiled. _Ash may be annoying but he really does try hard. I wonder if he'll win the Pokemon League._

* * *

**Well wasn't that heart warming? Ok it wasn't, so what?**

**Espeon-Some people like heartwarming.**

**Yea well you sure don't.**

**Espeon-I never said 'I' did I said 'some people' do.**

**But you meant you did didn't you?**

**Espeon-No.**

**Ok sure. Well every pokemon fan should now that the Celadon City Gym is a grass type gym. Just putting that out there. So next up on the Pokemon journey 'Natures Wrath'. Bye**

**Espeon-Bye!**


	7. Nature's Wrath

Chapter 7: Nature's Wrath

"We're almost at Celadon City." "Yes!" Ash was really exited. This would be his 4th badge. There was a fork in the road. "This sign says Celadon City is this way." "Hey what's written below the sign?" Ash and I looked at the sign. Ash read: " 'Gary was here'." I finished. " 'Ash is a loser'!" I started snickering. "LOSER?! A LOSER?! GARY!" Ash started running for Celadon City. "Ash! Wait!" We followed him into Celadon City. The city was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere you looked. "Wow. The flowers are so pretty." Misty bent down to sniff a flower. _"Sunflora!" _"AH!" Misty jumped back. The flower Misty was about to sniff was actually a sunflora. "Neat. A sunflora." I scanned it with my pokedex. 'Sunflora the Sun Pokemon and the evolved form of sunkern. In the daytime, it rushes about in a hectic manner to gather sunlight. In the darkness after sunset, it closes its petals and becomes still. Since it converts sunlight into energy, it is always looking in the direction of the sun.' "Ha Ha! It's just a pokemon. Nothing more." "ASH! You'll pay for that remark!" "Guys settle... hey,what's that scent?" Pikachu and Espeon sniffed the air. _"It smells like rose petals." _Pikachu liked the scent. Espeon liked the scent to. _"I think it smells like cherry blossoms. Like the ones we smelled when we first arrived in Kanto." _I closed my eyes and pictured those wild cherry blossoms. "Well come on! Let's check it out!" Misty started running towards where the scent was coming from. "Hey! Wait for me!" I started running after her. The boys followed.

"The scents are coming from that perfume shop." I pointed towards a shop that had bottles lined up. "PERFUME?!" Ash was kinda ticked. "WE CAME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE FOR PERFUME?!" I started snickering. "Oh Ash. You obviously wouldn't like it." Misty and I walked up to the shop. There was a girl with blackish hair" that went down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue and red kimono. "May I help you?" "We're just sniffing...uh looking." She started giggling at Misty's comment. "COME ON YOU TWO! WE CAN'T STAND HERE ALL DAY SNIFFING STUPID PERFUME!" "Stupid?! Well! Bellsprout get him out of here!" Bellsprout used his vine whip to throw Ash into a nearby flower bed. "Good Day!" The girl walked deeper into her shop. "Oh come on!" " Tsk Tsk Tsk. Ash we need to work on your people skills." I waved my one finger back and forth. Ash just looked at me. "Well we better find the gym." He just walked away. "That Ash." Misty walked away to. Brock and I followed.

"According to the map the gym's over there." Brock pointed to a building that kinda looked like a vileplume. "ALL RIGHT! Let's go!" Ash marched right over. "Hey Kid! You can't go in there!" "Why not?" "You insulted Erika's perfumes." "If I am right you called them 'Stupid." "Uh...well...wait! That girl is the gym leader?" The to guards nodded. "She is Erika, The Nature Loving Princess." "Princess?" "We cannot let you in." The two goons pushed Ash aside. "How are we gonna get in?" Just then two girls, A blonde one and one with brown hair, both in kimonos, walked in. "Hello." "Hello you two." "I got it!" _"uh oh." _"Pikachu and I will disguise ourselves as girls. Misty, Latara you two will come with us." "Well...I don't know." "Come on...please!" "Well...ok fine." _Why'd Misty give in so easily? _A few minuted later Misty and I had our hair in buns. Misty's was up high and mine was in the middle. I had a black kimono with hot pink lining. Misty's was red with yellow lining. Minutes later Ash came out. We all started laughing. "Well? Say hello to Ash...ley!" Misty, Brock and I kept laughing. "What?!" "Ash...you don't make a very good girl." "Well at least I needed to put some effort into it! Unlike you two!" "Whatever. Let's just get in there so I can get out of this dang kimono.

We went up to the door. the two goons looked at Ash...I'm sorry Ashley...weirdly. "Hello there." I bowed. "We're Erika's newest trainers." "Ok...um...right his way." They stepped out of the way and let us enter. "That actually worked...I don't believe it." I was getting my hair back into a ponytail. Misty was fixing her hair too. I think Ash was trying to as well. "Ok then. I'm gonna go challenge this 'Erika' girl!" We headed over to to an indoor garden. Erika was sitting in the middle of it. She seemed to be asleep. "Hello?" "Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I must have dozed off." She paused for a second. "You! You're the one who called my perfumes stupid!" "Yes and I'm very sorry! But I challenge you to a gym battle now!" "Very well. Being a gym leader I must accept. Ok let's get this over with." She got up and started walking over to a door. She pressed a button and the door opened. Inside there was an arena. "She turned around. "State your name." "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. And this is Pikachu!" "I can tell your Pikachu cares for you very much. Come, our battle awaits us." She walked over to one side of the arena. A referee came out.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle. The battle will be over when all of either side's pokemon is unable to battle. And...BEGIN!" "Gloom, Enter!" _"Gloom" _ "Let's see about Gloom." 'Gloom, the weed pokemon and the evolved form of oddish. Its pistils exude an incredibly foul odor. The horrid stench can cause fainting at a distance of 1.25 miles. Apparently, it loves the horrid stench. The fluid that oozes from its mouth isn't drool. It is a nectar that is very sticky and clings stubbornly if touched.' "Ew. I can smell it from here." Misty clung her finger onto her nose. I did too. "Ok Gloom's a grass type so...Charmander! Let's go!" _"Charmander!" _"Challenger has the first move!" "Ok then. Charmander, Flame Thrower!" _"Chaaaarrrrr." _"Gloom, block with Acid!" _"Gloooooooom!" _It was even. "Now, Petal Dance!" "Ember!" It was matched again. "Oh boy. We're matched. Well we're going to have to change that now won't we? Stun Spore!" _"Glooooom. Gloom Gloom Gloom Gloom." "Char...mander." _Charmander was dizzy. "Uh...Charmander?" "Finish it off. Petal Dance!" _"Glooooooooom!" _"Charmander is unable to battle. The winner of round 1 is Erika and Gloom." "Ok Pikachu. You're up." _"Pikachu." _"I'll start. Pikachu use Thunder-" He was cut off by an explosion. "What was that?!" "I don't know...but I smell smoke!" "Everybody, RUN!" Erika got off the arena and started running. Gloom was making sure the rest of Erika's pokemon got out.

When we got out Erika realized that Gloom was still inside. "I'll get Gloom. You guys stay out here. Right after Ash and Pikachu went back inside we found Jessie, James and Meowth in there balloon. "Prepare for trouble." "And make it double." "To protect-" "Yea we've heard it all ready! Espeon Power Gem!" _"This is my favorite part." _Her gem was glowing a bright, bright red. _"The part where you go BOOM!" _There was a red blast coming from Espeon's gem. The balloon blew up. "We're blasting off again!" "Well that was random." I blinked. Misty started to laugh. Ash came out of the building with Gloom. "Here. I got Gloom." "Gloom!" _"I'm ok Erika. Don't worry." _"Ash. Your burned." He looked on his shoulder. "Oh yea. I guess I am." "Here." I made a few hand signs. "Palm Healing Jitsu!" I touched Ash's arm. It healed in a matter of minutes. "Wow...how'd you do that." "Long story. I'll tell you it later."

"Ash!" We turned around. Erika and Gloom were standing behind us. "Take this. It's the Rainbow badge." "But I didn't win our battle." "But you saved Gloom. And I thank you." "Well you're welcome." "Come back after the gym is fixed and we'll finish our battle." "It's a deal." They shook hands then we met back up with Brock. "Hey I saw that the gym was on fire. Are you guys ok?" "We're fine." Misty told Brock smiling. "Yea. I'm fine thanks to Latara." I blushed. "What was that hand thing you did?" I giggled a bit. "It's called 'Palm Healing Jitsu.' My friend Sakura taught it to me. I haven't truly mastered it but I guess I got it enough to heal burns." "Well anyway thanks again." "No problem. So Brock where's the next gym?" "In Fuchsia City." "All right! Fuchsia City Gym...here I come!" And like that Ash ran to the other side of town, into the next forest. "Ash! Slow down!" We chased after him. On to Fuchsia City!

* * *

**Ello Poke-fans! It's me Latara Hanu!**

**Espeon-And me! Espeon...uh...I don't have a last name.**

**Yes you do. You're family!**

**Espeon-aw. Thanks.**

**No problem. Any ways Espeon you remember June don't you?**

**Espeon-The archer's daughter? Yes I remember her. You two were Best Friends. You guys did everything together.**

**Yes well. For any poke-fans who don't know before Ash got his pokemon 2 other trainers got there's. One was me, who chose a charmander who soon evolved into Charmeleon. And the other was my friend June who chose Squirtle. So I'll let you guess what happens on the next chapter:**

**A Friend In Me!**


	8. A Friend In Me

Chapter 8: A Friend In Me

-yawn- "Mornin' everyone." I popped up from my sleeping bag. "Mornin' Latara." Everyone else was up...well except Ash and Pikachu. "Breakfast is ready!" Brock was the best cook in the Pokemon World. I quickly got ready. We were near a stream so I soaked my hair before brushing it. I got my outfit on and slipped on my hat. "Ready!" Luna was laughing a bit. "Dig in." We ate for about 10 minutes until Ash woke up. -yawn- Ash sat up. "It's alive!" I acted surprised. "Oh ha ha." "Togepi thought it was funny." _"Togi!" _"Well we better get going." "But I haven't had breakfast." "Ok Ash you got 10 minutes to eat or we're leaving without you!" He got ready and ate in 9.59 minutes. "K! Ready to go!" "So Latara..." I looked over at Misty. "Yea?" "Can you teach me that Healing Palm Jistsu?" "It's Palm Healing. And I don't think you can learn it." "Why not?" "You have to be a ninja." Out of no where this voice came from the trees.

"Huh? Who was that?" "I think I know. Be right back." I jumped into one of the trees quickly and swiftly, tackling the person who was originally in the tree. "UNCLE! UNCLE!" _"Get off her!" _I felt a nip on my shoulder. It was an umbreon. _"You get off her!" _Then it was Espeon biting the umbreon. The whole time there was a green espeon just watching. The girl I tackled had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red and orange, folded top with the same color capris. Her hair was braided. "You think we should stop them? Before they draw any more blood that they are right now." "Uh...yea sure." I got off her. "Espeon!" "Star!" "Cut it out!" They both stopped at the sound of their trainers voices. _"She started it!" _Espeon moved her tail in the direction of umbreon. "Yea sure." "Um Latara...do you know her?" I looked back at Ash. "Why of course I do. This is June. She's been my Best Friend for as long as I can remember." "Ello."

"So June what brings you here?" "I'm gonna challenge the Fuchsia City Gym and earn my 5th badge!" "You too? I'm heading over to Fuchsia City as well to get my 5th badge." "Well what do you know? How about a pokemon battle?" "You're on!" "This will be a 4 on 4 battle. The battle will be over when one side's pokemon is unable to battle. Begin!" "Star, Let's Go!" "Butterfree, I choose you!" An umbreon and a butterfree came out.

"Butterfree, Sleep powder!" "Star, dodge with dig!" _"Sure thing!" _"That was close. Star, Torment!" _"umbreee." _"Ok...Butterfree, Sleep powder again!" _"butter...Free?" _"Hey! Nothing happened." "Of course. After Torment is used the previous move that whatever pokemon it hits can't be used again until the battle's over." "Oh...ok then um...gust!" "Protect Star!" "Now Return!" "You're putting Star back in it's pokeball?" "Of course not! Return is a move that is more powerful depending on how much it loves and trusts it's trainer." _"And I love you a lot!" _Return hit and Butterfree was down. "Butterfree is unable to battle! The winner of round one is Star and June! Round 2!"

"Pigeotto! I chose you!" "April! Let's Go!" Next up was Ash's pigeotto and June's green epseon, April. "April, Shadow Ball!" _"Gotcha!" _"Pigeotto Doge and use arial ace!" "Protect! Now Return!" _"One Return coming up!" _"Pidgeotto dodge!" "Darn. Only nicked it. Oh well this'll hit. Psychic then giga impact!" _"Pidgeeeeeeeeee!" _"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Round 2 goes to April! Round 3!"

"Charmander! I chose you!" "Bubbles! Let's go!" _Bubbles? She named her squirtle Bubbles? _"Flame thrower!" "Hydro Pump!" Hydro pump only gave the strength of a bubble beam fact that it needed to block flame thrower. "Tackle!" _"SQUIRTLE!" _Bubbles started to glow. It got a bit bigger. Before long the light stopped. _"Wartortle!" _ "Cool. You Evolved. Let's see that new move of yours. Water Pledge!" _War...War, War war war war WARTORTLE!" "CHARRRRRRRR!" _"Charmander is unable to battle. Round 3 goes to Bubbles. Round 4!" _Wait. If there's 4 rounds then June must have 4 pokemon...so what's her 4th?_

"Pikachu! I choose you!" "Ok then. Squeaky, Let's Go!" _"Pichu!" _"A Pichu." "Thunder!" They both said at the same time. _"PIKAAAAAA!" "CHUUUUUUUUUU!" _Pichu was hit and stunned. "Now, Quick Attack!" _"PICHUUUUUUUUU!" _"Thunder!" _"PICHU!" _"Pichu is unable to battle. The winner of round 4 is Pikachu!"

"Squeaky you ok?" _"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." _"Here." "Huh?" "Give Squeaky this." I handed her an oran berry. "Thanks. Here Squeaky eat this." _"Num num num, Mmm. Tasty." _"Guys we better get going if we wanna get to Fuchsia City before night fall." " ok. June you wanna come with us?" "Nah. I'm gonna wait to challenge the gym." " then..." I hugged June. "Bye. See ya later." "Bye..." We walked about 5 feet then June spoke. "Wait." She ran to catch up with me. "Here." She handed me a pokeball. "Take Squeak...uh Pichu." "You sure?" "Yea. You're used to taking care of pokemon." "Well...uh..." "Don't worry. If you ever wanna give her back I'll take her back. But for now please just keep her." "Wow. Thanks June." "See ya later." "Bye!" And we were off to Fuchsia City...again.

* * *

**Hey ya'll. It's me Latara!**

**June-And me June!**

**Yes It's me and June. Espeon's taking a cat nap. It's pretty late.**

**June-Yea. You're nocturnal so you can stay up longer than...*Yawn* most people.**

**Mmhmm. So next up on our journey: Poisonous To The Touch! Bye**

**June-Bye!**


	9. Poisonous To The Touch

Chapter 9: Poisonous To The Touch

"Ok. We're almost to Fuchsia City." "Yes! Then I can get my 4th badge!" "Ash you gotta wait till we get there." "Well of course I know that." The whole time I was behind them, staring at Pichu's pokeball. "Latara..." "Huh?" "Is anything wrong? You've been staring at that ball since you got it." "I know. It's just...I feel bad. June works hard, with all her pokemon. I feel so guilty taking Pichu." "But she gave it to you." "Yea. I know." "I know this may sound weird. But can you tell me how you two met?" "Um...ok."

'I was only about 5. I was trying to get Eevee to listen to me.' "Eevee Shadow Ball!" _"Eh." _"...Really?" _"Yes really. I don't need to listen to you and quite frankly...I don't want to." _"Well then...I'll...um..." _"You'll what? Your a sweet little girl who doesn't know much about pokemon like myself. The only pokemon who'll come close to listening to you are either Kate's Gardevior or Hortence's Gothitelle."_ "WHAT?! That's not true!" _"Ha. Yes it is. Your own Pokemon Guardian won't listen to a word you say!" She right. Lucario doesn't listen anymore. He did all the time when he was riolu. But eversince he evolved...he's never listened to me. _"So what if he doesn't listen? He still protects me! And that's what matters!" _"Yes but what if you're in a battle hmm? If he won't listen to any of your commands you'll lose." _"You know for being so young you got a big mouth!" _"Oh yes the insult game. How I do love it. Especially the ones that hurt you when you say them more than it hurts the person your telling it to." _"Well...I..." _What's that sound? _'I ran off.' _"Oh yay. I can do what I want now."_

'I finally found where the cry was coming from. It was June.' "Hey. What's wrong." 'She wiped some tears off her face.' "It's my parents. Their...Their gone." 'June started to cry again.' "Oh...I'm so sorry." 'Then two eevee sisters walked up to us...well her.' "Oh?" 'We didn't know it at the time but they were orphans...just like June.' _"Hey kid. What's wrong." _'June couldn't understand pokemon. So I kinda helped her.' "I think they wanna know what's wrong." "Well...It's my parents. I lost them." _"What a coincidence. Our parents are gone too." _"Aw...really?" "What? What did they say." "There parents are gone too." "Really?" 'I nodded.' _"Well then we orphans got to stay together." _"They wanna stay with you." "Oh...ok then. Go pokeball!" 'She captured the two eevee.' 'Who later evolved into April and Star?' 'Mmhmm.' "Thanks for helping me catch the Eevee." "No problem. What's your name?" "June. And yours?" "Latara." "The princess?" "Yea. I guess I should of started with that." "Probally." 'Since that day, we did almost every thing together. Even try to train eevee. I failed miserably but her two eevee listened to her every command. She named the oldest April, cause that was the month she found them and the other Star, cause apparently she did her moves much better.'

"So you two really were great friends." "Yea." "LATARA! COME ON!" "Huh?" "Your lagging behind. We'll never get there if we have to wait for you." "Oh...sorry. Coming." I ran to catch up to them. _"See what I gotta go through? And I live with her." _"Oh hush." We got to Fuchsia City in a matter of 15-20 minutes. "YEA! Now I can challenge the gym!" "Ash it's way to late. Do it tomorrow." "Oh alright." We rented a room at the pokemon center and went to bed. Well most of us did anyways. Luna appeared in her spirit form. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I just can't sleep." "Are you gonna tell me why?" I let out a sigh. "I'm just worried." "About..." "About the girls back at Alfea. I mean the Trix keep attacking." "So? You got the clone there." "Well I know but...but still. I can be worried can't I?" "Well yes I suppose you can. But worrying won't help you get to sleep." "Well duh." "Just try to go to bed. I'm sure everything will be fine in the morning." "I'd love to but I just can't!" "So then that's not all you're worried about." "Well..." "Come on Latara. You can tell me." I sighed. "It's Danny alright. I haven't seen him in a while and I'm worried something might of happened." "So that's it. You're worried about Danny." "And the girls!" "But mainly Danny." "Well...yea. He's the first boy who liked me." "I'm sure he's fine. You really have to get your sleep." "Ok. 'Night Luna." "Goodnight." Luna's spirit form disappeared. And some how...I felt much more at ease.

The next morning, after breakfast, Ash headed right over to the gym. "Ash! Wait!" "I can't wait! Gym Badge here I come!" Misty let out a sigh. "Boys." And we kept following him. We went inside. Ash ran straight ahead. _Wait...why is that way all blurry? Oh...It's an invisible wall! _"Ash Stop!" It was a bit to late. "Ow..." I facepalmed. "Follow me." I glided past each invisible wall safely, so did misty and Brock. Ash didn't make it past so safely. Poor Pikachu. "Thank you for playing 'Don't Hit The Wall.' The winners are tied between Misty and Brock, but our big loser today, let's give him a round of applause, is Ash!" "Oh ha ha." We were walking for a little bit longer then... "DUCK!" "What?" "DUCK!" I pushed Ash's head down. Misty and Brock ducked first. "Oh...that duck.'' "Who boobytraps a gym?!" "Apparently...this gym leader does."

We finally got around all the traps. There was a girl with purple hair meditating. "He-" I cut Ash off. "Ash never disturb someone when they're meditating." "Well then how do I challenge her." "Like this." She jumped backwards. " You simply say 'I challenge you to a gym battle'. Oh and I accept your challenge."

"Ok so I'm Janine and you are?" "I'm Ash from Pallet Town." "Ok. So do you have 6 pokemon?" "Yea." "Great! We'll have a 6 on 6 full battle." "Um...ok." "The battle between Ash the challenger and Janine the leader will be a 6 on 6 full battle. The match will be over when all of 1 side's pokemon are unable to continue." "Wait! I got another idea." "What?" "Well since I'm such a strong leader...it'll be 1 on 3." "1 on 3?!" Misty, Brock and I were shocked. "But...wouldn't that not be fair?" "No. My Ariados is amazing! Best poison type ever." "Um...ok." "The battle between Ash the challenger and Janine the leader will be a 1 on 3 battle. The match will be over when all of 1 side's pokemon are unable to continue. And...begin!"

"Ariados, Let's go!" "Pidgeotto I choose you!"

"Why is he using Pidgeotto?" "Because he's a complete dimwitt." "Oh yea."

"Pidgeotto gust!" "String shot. get out of there!"

"Now Electro Webs!" "Fly out of the way!"

"Toxic!" "Dodge." But Pidgeotto couldn't. The webs and the poison was coming from two different directions. he go hit with both.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. Choose your next pokemon. "Ok then...um...Bulbasaur! I choose you!"

"Razor Leaf!" "Bounce." Ariados dodged. "Ok then...Vine whip." "Psychic." "Huh?" Bulbasuar was caught in a blue light. "Now screech!" Bulbasaur was dizzy and confused. "Oh...Bulbasaur return!"

"Next pokemon?" "Ash how about you give up. You can never beat my Ariados." "Never! Pikachu. It's your turn. Thunder Shock!" "Electro webs." The electric hit the webbing. _Did...did that just happen? I think it did. The webbing absorbed the electricity._

Ash noticed it too. "Poison Jab Ariados." "Agility!" Pikachu bounced around from place to place. Ariados was following. Not knowing that'll be it's down fall.

_"Get back here you overgrown rat!" "Come and get me!" "I'll put you in the hospital for weeks! Months even!" "Oh I'm so scared!" _Pikachu kept running around. He went right in front of the webbing. _"You can't catch me!" _He stuck his tongue out. _"Oh yea? Watch this!" _Ariados went straight for Pikachu. "Wait! Ariados don't!" It was to late. Pikachu jumped out of the way and Ariados got tangled up in the webbing. It kept shocking it till Ariados was knocked out.

"Ariados is unable to battle! The winner is Ash the challenger!" "YEA! We did it Pikachu!" _"We did!"_ "That was a great battle Ash. Here take this. It's the Soul Badge. Proof you beat my Ariados and won here at the Fuchsia City Gym." "Wow thanks." Ash looked at the badge. "I just got...the Soul Badge!" Ash went and walked out. "Ash wait!" "OW!" "We better go and lead him out." "You really think it'll help?" "I don't know." We walked out as well. Dodging every single trap. Well...almost. "OW!"

* * *

**Hey Poke-fans. It's me Latara!**

**Espeon-And me.**

**Ok so I did this battle a bit different. A 3 against 1. I think it turned out pretty well but you decide. Just review.**

**Espeon-I'd do it but I don't have thumbs. **

**And yet you can work my camera, phone, lab top and MP3.**

**Espeon-Yep.**

**Um...ok. Well we'll catch ya' later!**

**Espeon-Bye!**

**Bye!**


	10. Training Day

Chapter 10: Training Day

On our way to Saffron City, we stopped by the perfect training place ever. It had a small pond, trees, rocks and some flat spaces. Perfect for training any pokemon type. "Ok then. Togepi...let's go!" _"Togi! Hi." _"I envy you and your togepi. It's so cute!" "Why thank you Misty. Ok then Togepi, Tackle!" Togepi charged toward a tree...but tripped over it's own feet. _"Togiiii." _"Um take 5." Togepi was stumbling around. "Make that 10." I grabbed two more pokeballs. "Deerling! Let's go!" Two green deer with yellow flowers on there heads appeared. _"Hey." "Hi." _"Ok you two. Are you ready for some training?" _"Well..." _The one deerling looked at the other. _"Oh don't worry. I'll be fine." _The deerling were siblings. A boy and a girl. The boy was a bit older. "Let's get started!"

"Deerling, Takedown!" They hit 2 trees. Knocking them both down. My girl shook her head a bit. _"You ok?" "Fine. Stop worrying about me."_ "You know I should really nick name you. At least until 1 of you evolve." _"Well nickname me! I like nick names." _Espeon giggled. _"How about Flower." _Deerling looked at her. "Or...Daisy." _"Daisy...I like it." _"Ok then. Until one of you evolve into a sawsbuck I'll call you..." I pointed to 'Daisy'. "Daisy." Daisy nodded. "Let's get back to training."

We were all training. Misty and her water types. Brock and his rock types. Ash and I with...all our types. "Vaporeon, Rain Dance!" She let out a sigh, then let out a blue beam into the sky. A big wave of water fell down onto Ash. "HEY!" "Sorry." _"I can't control where my Rain Dance lands." _ "It doesn't 'land'. It creates rain." _"I know. But mine is a big wave. I can't control it yet." _"Oh...ok." _It's nice that the others can hear her now. It get's annoying answering all the questions._

"Flareon, Flare Blitz!" _"No." _"What?!" _"No. Try something easier." _"Flame thrower." _"Better." _She let out a huff and a puff (What? It's a classic.) and a big blast of fire...that landed on Ash. "OWWWW!" "Vaporeon, Rain Dance!" _"Ok but I can't be positive it'll land on Ash." _She let out another blue beam. Lucky for Ash, it did land on him. He spit out some water. "Thanks." _You're welcome."_ "No problem." "How about you try a less destructive move?" "Thanks for the idea. Like I hadn't thought of it." Luna just shrugged.

"Snivy, Leaf Storm!" Snivy hissed a bit but created a storm of leaves...which hit Ash. "You know you're having a really bad day." "Yeah. All of her pokemon are out to get you." "Oh ha ha." He looked at Snivy who had his arms crossed and eyes closed. _"Sni." _"Aww. I think he's proud." _"I am. I got him to shut up." _"Why you little weed!" "Ash watch your language." He was to busy chasing Snivy to notice my words. It went on until Snivy threw him into a tree with his vine whip. Espeon sighed. _"I got him." _She hopped over and used her psychic to get Ash out.

"Lucario you ready?" Lucario sighed. "Sure. Now what am I doing exactly?" "Ok so I'm gonna put one foot on your two...paws so-" "Wait...is this like your fearleading routine?" "Kinda." "Ok so I'm gonna fling you into the air?" "Close. Your going to use Fling." "I'm sorry but if you remember I'm not very good with flinging things bigger than me." "No problem. I'm gonna try to bounce off you at the same time you fling." Lucario gave me a blank stare. "Seriously?" "Well...I mean...who knows how it'll turn out? Besides Luna. And Luna you better not tell me!" Luna shrugged once more. "I guess you have a point. But can I 1st try it with someone...lighter?" "Sure...I guess." I looked over at Misty. "Misty can you help me?" She walked over. "Sure. What do you need?" "I need you to put one foot on Lucario's paws and then bounce up as high as you can. Lucario will also be using Fling." "Um...you sure it's safe?" _"Don't worry. We'll be here to catch you." _Daisy gave Misty a reassuring smile. "Well...ok."

"Ready?" "Not quite." "Misty I won't let you hit the ground." Misty looked at Lucario. "It's my duty to protect Latara and her friends." I kinda blushed a bit. "If that's the case then yes, I am ready." "Ok on the count of 3. 1." _"2." "3." _Lucario boosted Misty into the air. "WOAH!" She came falling down really fast. "I got you." Lucario jumped up and caught her. "Thanks Lucario." "No problem." She set her back down. "Well now that we know it works with a mortal...it must be able to work with an immortal!" "Don't jump to conclusions." "And don't rush." I laughed a bit. "Right." _"But she's right. It works very well." "I guess." _I looked back at my snivy. _He seemed so much nicer. _"Well we'll work on that." I hugged Lucario. "Thanks." "Like I said it's no problem."

After a bit more training with my Galade, Kirlia, Gotharita and a lot of my others we had lunch.

"Mmm. This is delicious." "It really is good." Ash mumbled something. He had food in his mouth so we couldn't hear him. _"Boys." "I know right?" _Misty and I started laughing. "So are we heading back on track to Saffron city after lunch?" "Well...I don't know for sure. Ash what do you want to do?" Ash gave a full and well detailed speech...but he still had food in his mouth so we had no idea what he said. "Um...Shake your head 'yes' if we're going to Saffron city after this." Ash shook his head no. "You still wanna train?" He gulped and answered. "Yea. This is my 6th badge don't forget. It can't be easy." _"It's never easy for you Ash. You stink." _Espeon started laughing. Obviously she found Snivy's remark hilarious."Snivy, Espeon!" I snapped as loud as possible. Both of my not so well mannered pokemon gave me a frightened stare.

"Wow. I could never get my pokemon to do that." "Well that's because all of your pokemon are sweet." "I guess."

We resumed training. "Deerling, Stun Spore! Daisy, Petal Dance!" They did as commanded creating a beautiful rain of petals and...well stun spore. "Staryu, Starmie, Water Gun!" "Butterfree Sleep Powder, Pigeotto Gust!" "Geodude Gyro Ball, Onix Dig!" There was a loud Bang. "It seems our pokemon have had a...collision." All of the pokemon we were working with ran smack into each other...causing others to do the same. "Svivy would you help us out here?" _"Eh. Why not." _Snivy used his vine whip to untangle...most of the pokemon. Geodude and Onix where still stuck together. "3,2,1 PULL!" We pulled as hard as possible, but they didn't budge. "I got this." Lucario turned his aura staff vertical and slammed it in between the two then pushed down on it. Geodude went SOARING. "Lucario!" "What? I got them out didn't I?" I facepalmed while Brock was frantically trying to catch Geodude.

Finally when Geodude came down...he landed on TOP of Brock. "You ok?" "Fine..." "Um..."

"Ok Lucario, you ready for some real training?" "Finally. Let's go." We walked into the woods for a little 'Sparring Session'. I usually had one every week or so with Danny but since he wasn't present I had to do it with Lucario. I kept trying to lang some attacks. "Lucario you're not even paying attention!" "Huh? Oh sorry just...I sense something." I slipped my vest back on. "What?" "I don't know it...it feels weird." Misty, Ash and Brock came running towards us. "There you guys are." "Sorry to worry you." "What's wrong with Lucario." I turned around. "Lucario's trying to sense the aura of something I guess." "Sense the aura?" I typed 'Lucario' in my pokedex and handed it to Ash.

'Lucario has the ability to sense the auras of all things. A well-trained one can sense auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away.'

"Oh wow." "That's so cool." "Can you guys be quiet?! I'm trying to concentrate!" "Sorry." A few minutes past. "Got it." "Woo. Now what is it?" Lucario shrugged. "You're impossible you know that?" "I don't know what it is but I know where it is. It's moving fast. Let's go!" "Right." Lucario started running. We followed.

A mile later we were at a dock. "I don't get it. The thing was right here." "Well it's not. Which way did it go." "That way I think." Lucario pointed out to the ocean. "But there's nothing but water there." "There's Maiden's Peak." "AH!" Out of no where this old man appeared. "Maiden's Peak?" "Yes." His voice sounded serious. "They're having a festival tomorrow!" Not so serious anymore. "I'm sure whatever it was it went that way. It must be heading to Maiden's Peak." "I believe you. Gang...We're going to Maiden's Peak!" "But we need a boat." "Here take mine." The man handed me a long piece of rope connected to a small wooden boat. Before I could say thanks...he was gone. _"Well that's not creepy at all." _"Oh ha ha. Snivy, Deerling, Daisy, Vaporeon, Flareon, Return." They all went back into there pokeballs. The other's pokemon did the same. We hopped in the boat and Lucario rowed.

_On to Maiden's Peak. _

* * *

**Hi!**

**Lucario-Hey.**

**I'm here with the best Guardian in the world! Lucario!**

**Lucario-*Blush* Thanks.**

**Well it's true. Even if you were more fun as a Riolu you're still AMAZING!**

**Lucario-Why do you all think that?**

**Snivy-Because it's true.**

**Lucario-You didn't even know me back then!**

**Snivy-Espeon told me.**

**Lucario-...**

**Um ok how about you guys have your cat fight after I finish up the author's note!**

**Lucario and Snivy-Deal.**

**Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that. I just started school so yea. Um second of all if you're at a point where the stories ended (By ended I mean the next chapter isn't up) feel free to read my other stories...no none of those are done yet either, but you know case in point thing. Um so I gotta go before those two start up they're snake...thing fight. Jeesh...what is Lucario anyway? He's not a dog...or a cat...what the heck is he?! Ok now I'm getting off track...oh well. Bye! Ok guys all clear.**

***Squabbles in the background* **


	11. The Ghost of Maiden's Peak

Chapter 11:The Ghost of Maiden's Peak

"Hey guys, what's that?" We all looked out to see a cliff with what looked like a statue of a maiden. "That must be Maiden's Peak." We got off the boat. The whole place looked like a festival. No wonder since they were having one that night."Cool. A Festival." "Let's check it out." "I'll ride the Ferris Wheel all by my self." Brock looked over. "Who's that?" We didn't pay attention. "Woah!" "Brock there's no one there!" "What do you mean she's right-huh?" "Come on Brock!"

"Hey where'd Lucario go?" We started looking around. "Why does Lucario hide all the time? He's not a ninja." "I don't know, Ash." _Why does he hide all the time? _"Hey look! Cotton Candy!" Ash ran over to the cotton candy stand. "One cotton candy please." The girl gave Ash a cotton candy. Ash dug deep into his pockets. "Uh..." "I got it Ash." I reached into my bag and pulled out $1.50. "Here." I gave her the money. "You didn't have to do that." "I know. But now you owe me one bike and $1.50." I smiled and walked to another stand. "WHAT?!" "One Caramel Apple please." I payed the kiosk worker and started chowing down on my Caramel Apple.

_"That looked delicious." _Espeon tried to snatch a bit but wound up somersaulting onto a bean bag. "Mine. You can have a poffin." I threw a poffin down for her. _"YAY!"_ She ate the poffin happily. When we ran into Misty she had a magicarp cookie. "This festival is amazing. They have the best cookies." "And cotton candies." "And caramel apples!" Brock just sighed. "Aw cheer up. This is a festival." Brock sighed again. "Well I'm all out of ideas." "Hey you there." We turned around to find an old women behind us. "Beware a beautiful young maiden. She'll give you a cruel fate!"

"That girl on the rock!" "I must be the beautiful girl she's talking about." "I was talking about an elegant girl not a scrawny blabbermouth." "SCRAWNY?!" "Very." "ASH!" Misty stomped off.

We kept walking when we saw a group of people in front of what looked to be a shrine. "What's this all about?" "I don't know. Let's check it out." We got to the front of the crowd where there was a painting of a young maiden who just happened to look like the one on the peak. "For 2000 years this painting has hung in this shrine. Once a year we take the painting out to show to the world. 2000 years ago this maiden was in love with a soldier that had to leave to fight in a war. She told him that she'd wait for him. She waited so long that her body eventually turned to stone. To this day she waits for her love to return."

We left to go see the rock that was on that cliff. "So that's her. She's been like this for 2000 years. Wow." Brock kept staring at the rock. It started to get really dark. "No matter how long you wait a rock is a rock. Nothing's gonna happen." "I'm just gonna stay here a little longer. You guys go. I'll be back by curfew." So we left. It was 11 before we knew it.

"I'm going to look for him!" "Hold it right there!" Nurse Joy grabbed Ash. "It's past your bed time. Get to bed young man!" "But..." "No buts." "Please Nurse Joy, our friend is out there. He could be in trouble. Can't I at least go out to look for him?" "Okay but be back at midnight." "Right." I stepped outside. It was a full moon. "I can barely see a thing." _"I got an idea."_ Espeon grabbed a pokeball out of my bag. When it opened, one of the Eevee I caught a while back came out. _"Ahh...the moon." _She took a deep breath then started to glow. She got bigger, her tail got longer. When the glowing stopped in Eevee's place was a black cat with blue rings around her.

"Cool so you evolved. How does that help?" _"Like this. Umbreon could you Flash?" "Sure." _The circle on Umbreon's forehead started to glow. A blue light went onto the ground, almost like a flashlight. "Oh...I forgot Umbreon can do that." We ran towards the peak. "It's almost 12. We should get going." We went back to the pokemon center. When I got upstairs Ash and Misty got out of bed and looked directly at me. "Well?" "Nothing. He wasn't there." "Oh..."

That morning we were just about to go searching when Nurse Joy stopped us. "Wait." "Huh?" "Latara there was a call for you from a Professor Juniper." "Really?" I ran over to the phone and dialed. "Hello Latara." "Hello Professor." "Who's that?" "I'm Professor Juniper from Unova." "Unova?" "Yea. She hands out the starters." "Oh cool." "So why'd you call?" "Well there was a little Professors meeting a few days ago and some of the professors from other regions had some pokemon that need 'Special Training' and I thought you'd be perfect for the job." "Me? Really?" Professor Juniper nodded. "Mmhmm. Even I have some pokemon." "Oh wow." "I'll send them to you right now."

She put a pokeball into the machine. "First up is a shy but tough Oshawott." When Oshawott arrived I let him out of his pokeball. _"Osha? Um...hi." _"Aww! It's so cute!" "It's a water type Misty." "Aww!" Misty went to pick it up but Oshawott used it's scalchop and hit Misty. "OW!" "Self Defence?" "Pretty much. Next up is a feisty purrloin." Purrloin jumped out of it's pokeball the moment it got there. _"Purrr. That's better." _"Um..." I put Purrloin back. "Next is a starly who's afraid of heights." When it's pokeball came through I just put it in my bag. "We'll work on that." "Um...oh here's Glameow." "What's wrong with her?" "Nothing from what I can see but Professor Rowan still wanted me to give you it." "Um...ok."

"Next?" "A poochyena with a bit of a...biting problem." "It is the biting pokemon." I put the pokeball in my bag. "An over energetic skitty..." "Over energetic?" I let Skitty out. She bounced around the room until I caught her and put her back in her pokeball. "A Marill and a Seal who can't swim. And a Chinchou who can't light. There's also a plusle and a minun who tend to spark." She put the pokeballs in one at a time. I know what you're thinking. How could someone have over 6 pokeballs at one time? Well see the bag I carry around everywhere has pocket dimensions in it. They're big enough to hold stuff but small enough that things can't get lost.

"Okay...So we got a Chikorita that can't exactly...how do I put this? She can't 'harness' the sun's rays." "Oh." "We also got an Onix." "What's wrong with Onix?" The Professor smiled. "He's to big to fit in the lab." She started to laugh. "And we also have a growithe who has trouble keeping scents and a Vulpix with a bad case of the flu." "That...is a lot of fire." "Mmhmm." Vulpix's pokeball came through. "Should I return her when she's healed?" "Nah. You can keep her. Think of her as a gift." "Ok." I let her out. "She's not sneezing." "She's not?" All of a sudden, from the other line there was a huge blast of fire." "Vulpix?! But you're-" There was a little snicker and a flash of purple light. In Vulpix place was a Zorua.

"Huh?" "Oh my. That Zorua is a trickster. She'll play tricks on anyone." _"Not everyone...most people. She's different though." _Zorua looked up at me. _"You mind saying that again?" "Um ok...This girl's different. She's not like any other trainer." "You got that?" _"Clear as day." Zorua looked down to see that Espeon's collar was around her neck. "Professor Juniper can I keep her?" "Why not? You're the only trainer she hasn't tricked." She put Vulpix's pokeball into the machine. I put Zorua in her pokeball and put both her's and Vulpix's in my bag. "We gotta go look for a friend now. Bye!" "Bye." I hung up.

"Brock! Brock where are you?" We could over hear someone else talking. We turned around to see Jessie and Meowth. "It's you!" "I finally found you! Oh wait you weren't who I was looking for." "Who are you looking for?" Jessie cleared her throat. "Prepare for trouble! And make it double. Doing this by myself is a real drag. And yet I got this in the...um bag. To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within out nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above." "Jessie?" "James!" "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" After that sentence James fell out of the cabin right beside us. So did Brock.

"Brock! Pull yourself together." "So everything happened just as I predicted." We turned to see the old woman. "Obviously these two have been lured here by the ghost of the maiden." "Ghost of the Maiden?" James and Brock were rambling on about something or other. "They're possessed! Pikachu Thunder-" "Ash let me try something." I got a pokeball out. "Skitty, Double Slap!" And so Skitty slapped Brock and James silly. "Uh...who am I? I am Brock. Mmm." "Brock's back!" "More or Less."

We went inside the cabin. "All men who travel here fall under the spell. Always the same story. And the Ghost of the Maiden is to blame!" "I'm scared! Do something Jessie!" "There is only one thing you can do. Use Anti-Ghost Stickers." She stuck them on Brock and James. I took a good look at them. "You crazy old woman. These would only work on demons." I grabbed one and pulled it off. "That and they're fake!" All of a sudden I felt a little jolt. "OW!" "See? They're not fake."

It was night time in a matter of hours. "This better work." "Let's hope so. Latara you ready?" I was listening from outside that wall. "Yep. I got my sword out and I'm ready to go." I looked at my sword. It was a demon sword and a sword that could absorb demonic energy. It was good for many uses. For example slicing cheese. The wind blew hard. "She's here!" The wind was blowing so hard I couldn't hear anything but I did see Brock floating away so I knew there was trouble. "I got her!" I ran up and swiped my blade. Of course being a ghost she was unharmed but at least she let go. "You don't have a Ghost of a chance against me." "You cannot interfere." There was another gust of wind. Skulls appeared out of no where. "That's it." I slashed the skulls, as many as I could get.

"So that's thing's a Gastly?" "Of course. Gastly can shape shift kinda like Zorua." "You finally figured it out. Sometimes I'm the Ghost of the Maiden. Sometimes I'm the old women. But I'll always be, Gastly." "Well then Gastly let's battle!" "My hypnotic powers can work on any pokemon." Pikachu looked confused. "Stop a rodent, with a mouse trap!" "Mouse traps won't hurt Meowth!" "Here's a toy you'll enjoy." A big ball of yarn appeared. "Go Ekans!" Gastly transformed into a mongoose. "Dinner time." "Um...Uh...Koffing Poison Gas attack." Gastly was then a Mongoose...with a gas mask. Am I the only one who finds that wrong? "My turn now."

I jumped and went right after it. "Catch a Dog with a crate." I broke through it. "You gotta do better than that." "Ok then." There was a white ball around me. "Aw crud!" I was pushing it. Misty tried to grab me. Her hand went right through it. "Um..." She grabbed my leg and tried to pull me out. Her hand got out but I didn't. "Huh?" "It's a Spiritual Barrier. Demonic things can't get out. Example of Demonic thing: A demon!" "Oh...I got it!" Misty rushed inside the cabin.

"Charmander, I choose you!" _"Char. Char." _"Tonight's forecast cloudy with a 100% chance of RAIN!" A rain cloud chased after Charmander. Misty rushed out with stuff in her hands."How about this!" "What's that?" "It's a cross! I also got Garlic, a stake and a hammer!" "What do I look like a vampire?" "Misty watch where you put those things!" Misty looked over at me. "Oh...right." A bell started ringing. "I may not be a vampire but I do hate the sun!"

Gastly disappeared and the Spiritual Barrier disappeared as well. Along with the mouse trap and yarn. Before long it was sunset. We went over to the water.

"At the end of every summer we light lanterns to help guide any wandering spirits." We lit a lantern then met back up with Brock. A little later there was a 'dance'.

I grabbed Misty and drug her behind a tree. Then I magically changed both of our outfits and hair styles. We were both wearing kimonos. Mine was black and red, hers was pink and yellow. She wore her hair down and mine was in a low bun. "Sorry we're late." "Uh..." "Come on Ash. Let's dance." Misty grabbed Ash's wrist. I walked over to Brock and grabbed his. "Huh?" "Come on it's a festival. Dance." "Ok."

We slept at the Pokemon Center for one more night. "So where are we going?" "Safron-" "Nope. This time of year Butterfree try and find mates." "I wanna see that." "Well...ok." We were off.

* * *

**Hey Pokefans.**

**Brock-Hi.**

**So I'm here with Brock because he's on brake from his Pokemon Doctor training and thought he'd stop by.**

**Brock-Mmhmm.**

**I wanted to ask, how is everyone?**

**Brock-Fine.**

**Good well do you remember what happened next?**

**Brock-Of Course. We did our version or Team Rockets moto.**

***Giggles* Yea. So next time we have to say Bye, Bye Butterfree.**


End file.
